Arcanine's Shenanigans
by chilloice
Summary: Arcanine decides to play with his trainer. Screw the windy its Smoke.
1. Playful Arcanine

**Chilloice: Irk well here it is my first story and I feel really self-conscious about this because well because it's the first time I write a story for strangers, but here it is.**

**indecisiveGravedigger: Woo yeah hahaha this w:ll be awesome**

**CI: You really think so?**

**IG:*strokes my cheek with her hand* Yes and don't fucking worry :t w:ll be great and the people w:ll go and be all l:ke "sh:t that was fucking awesome" maybe not use those words but those words w:ll be s:m:lar.**

**CI: Thanks *squints into the distance* err duck *thud a soccer ball hits IG in the back of the head***

**athleticVagabound: He doesnt need encouragement from a fucking troll he needs to be defensive about his stories so stop touching his face.**

**IG: Why you fucking flesh bag : w:ll fuck:ng k:ll you!**

**AV: Go live under the bridge like you should *IG pulls out a shovel***

**CI: Guys not now what about the story...**

**AV: Ohhhh a pathetic shovel whatcha gonna do with it**

**IG: Im going to use the blade to cut off your nooksn:ff:ng head off your scrawny shoulders *starts chasing AV around***

**IC: Uh guys *decides to ignore the chase* well I was hoping we could introduce the story together but there going to kill each other but anyway here it is "Arcanine's Shenanigans"  
**

* * *

There may be some misspelling and a general mess this is a pokemon yaoi lemon meaning its humanxpokemon don't like you can leave and sheesh don't flame just because you feel I violate whatever is the reason you think of. The story is a bit slow in the human pov but it picks up in the pokemon's pov. Chances are I probably don't describe the pokemon but its an Arcanine like the title says it is.

* * *

Aiden's POV

In a dark, dusty closet hides a seventeen year old. "It's the only spot I'm safe from him," I think to myself. "Master!" an old voice yells out, "Master Aiden, you need to practice your archery, and then your piano lessons follow."

The closet door opens, flooding the inside with light.

"Aha! Master Aiden! Why is someone of your status hiding in the closet?" He says gruffly, then grabs my ear and tugs.

"Owowow! Damn, let go of my ear!" I demand.

"Will you behave like the gentleman your parents want you to be?"

"No way, I will not be that kind of person, my parents might be dead but-" My ear is tugged at painfully, "Ow, but that doesn't mean you should be acting like my father...!"

"You are meant to be a gentleman, not an ungrateful mongrel. You will respect your father's wishes," He bellows in strong voice.

"Do you respect his wish, the wish for you to raise me for the past 7 years?"

He lets go of my ear and sighs.

"You're right, I shouldn't treat you like this, I'll take my leave," With that he turns and goes to the front door. I swallow a lump that formed in my throat.

"I take my parting master farewell," He opens the door and walks out, letting the door close slowly behind him. I wipe my eyes from the tears forming and head to the giant backyard to sit under a Pecha berry tree.

"Smoke!" I yell out, "Smoke!" I look around. "Hmm, wonder where he is..." I think to myself as a bush starts to rustle. "Aha! Trying to sneak up on me." I tiptoe towards the bush, reaching my hand into it.

"Ha, gotcha!" I feel something press into my back and I turn my head to see Smoke wagging his puffy white tail, with a mischievous looking grin. I pull out a frightened Eevee from the bush. It struggles before biting my hand and drawing some blood. I place it on the ground and it runs off. Smoke whines and nudges me to move toward the house.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I mumble, but he still nudges my back with his snout. "He's not there if you want me to ask him to bandage it."

I wrap my arms around his head and press the side of my head into his white mane, feeling the warmth in his fur and the comforting heartbeat, "You're the only one that worried about me when everyone was busy around here."

He gives a small whine and licks my cheek. I go and pick a pecha berry and throw it in the air. Smoke jumps into the air and catches the berry in his mouth. He lands and lets out a happy "Arc!".

We play until a Noctowl hoots to welcome the evening.

"Well Smoke, it's time to go inside," I say as I scratch behind his ears and he howls in appreciation.

* * *

Smoke's POV

"It's been awhile since I've been here," I think to myself while I pad up the stairs behind my trainer. We reach his bedroom door and he opens the door.

"Well Smoke, it's time for bed," He says as he rummages through his drawers. I go and lay down on top of his bed. I watch as he makes a makeshift bed out of blankets he pulled out from the drawers.

When he finishes, he sits next to me and scratches my head. I start to wag my tail, not because he's scratching my head, but because his body is closer. I sit up and lick his cheek for the tenth time, hoping he gets the hint.

"Come on, take the hint," I say in an affectionate whine, knowing he can't understand anything I say.

"My you're affectionate today," He says with a chuckle. My ears perk up as he said the word 'affectionate'. I start to nuzzle his neck with the tip of my nose. He starts to lean his head to the side and graze it gently with one of my fangs. I feel him shiver at the feeling. He lays his back down on the bed and I crawl on top of him, slowly letting my torso touch his without crushing him.

'God he looks sexy when he's submitting,' I think as I lower myself more feeling his bulge pressing into my stomach.

"Smoke," He says with hesitation, "don't go too far, okay?" I give him a bark of agreement. He reaches up and starts to scratch my flank. He leans up while I lean down towards him so he can kiss the top of my snout. I hook my fangs into his shirt and in a swift motion rip it from his from his lanky frame, exposing his pale skin. I look into his eyes, seeing them slightly glazed. I move down to his chest and graze it with my lower fangs in a upward motion. He makes a sound within his chest and I graze him again a bit more roughly. He lets out a small whine and tugs at my mane. I tentatively lick his hardened nipple. He lets out a groan of pleasure and I nip his nipple sharply. I wag my tail in a prideful stride when he lets out another groan.

'He loves this, he loves the way I play with him,' I think to myself as I nip his nipple again, 'Maybe I can see him squirm under my flames'. I start to nibble his stomach, ocasionally pinching his skin between two of my fangs.

"Smoke..." He lulls in a deep voice, "You can use fire, but don't let them be too large." A bark of excitement escapes my jaw as I breathe out a small flame onto one of his nipples. He shivers and lets out a yell of pain and pleasure. I let it burn for a few seconds before extinguishing the flame with a puff of breath. I lick the bright pink flesh to cool some of the burn. He lets out a whimper at the sensation, he slowly brings a hand to his burned nipple and flinches at the tenderness. I lift a paw up to his jeans to rip them from his legs.

"No, not my jeans, they're my favorite," He protests. I get off and paw at his pants as he stands up to unbutton them with clumsy fingers. He finally gets his pants off and he throws them onto his dressers.

"God, so damn sexy," I whine into the air as I lick at his cock through his boxers. He sits down as I follow to nibble his cock. I place my paws on the waistband of his boxers, slowly scratching him and the fabric. When the boxers are clinging by just a strip of thread, I swipe at them quickly reavealing my trainers cock, standing to attention with a lazy curve upward. I nuzzle his cock with my nose, warming it with puffs of air.

I use my long tongue and slowly lick the underside of his cock. I tease the head with quick swipes of my tongue. I move down to nuzzle his balls with an occasional lick. I move back to his cock and envelop it into my mouth. He starts to writhe and shiver at the sensation.

"It's hot, it's really hot," He complains in a voice mixed with pain and pleasure. 'Okay, this is similar to nursing,' I tell myself as I start to suck and wrap my toungue around his throbing cock. He struggles trying not thrust into my mouth. I lick under the head and he lets out a groan of pleasure. We went like this for a few before he grabs my mane and he starts to shiver as he cums into my mouth. When he finishes, I let go of his cock and dig my nose just underneath his balls and start to lick the area as he lets out small moans of pleasure. He turns around, laying down on his stomach. I start to sniff his scent that eminated from his rear. I lightly nibble is rear before licking his crevice in the center of it. He reaches behind and places his hands on his rear to spread it, giving me easier access to his virgin hole. I take a few sniffs before giving it a long, slow lick. He shivers and lets out a moan. I start to lick him more, pressing my tongue to enter a bit. When his hole is moist enough I mount on top of him, letting my caninehood press against his rear as I lick his ear. He lays there, waiting to see what I do, and lets out a small sigh as I get off him.

"Thanks Smoke, for not going very far," he says in a embarrased tone as he sits up. I look up at him to see a faint reddening on his face. I head to the window and look outside to stare at the moon, I let a long howl at the moon before heading to my bed on the floor. 'It will all come in time,' I think as I lay down and start to pleasure myself.

* * *

**AV: What kind of...**

**IG: Shoosh he d:d a f:ne job**

**CI: Thank you buddy**

**AV: Hold a damn second he could do better describe the character or something and the ending what was that**

**IG: :t was a story of Arcan:nes shenan:gans not how a tra:ner got raped by an Arcan:ne**

**CI: *tries to say something***

**IG: And besides :t was pretty good for a f:irst or second story**

**AV: *pssh* If it was he could do better, I bet I can do better**

**IG: Oh can you now, :t seems someone dec:ded to develop a shred of god damn :mag:nat:on :snt that great news :C**

**IC: Well if he wants to he can but besides the little creeper keeps it in the dark about his preferences**

**AV: Hehe whatever Im still positive I could write, no draw circles around you**

**CI: Well moving on, hopefully you guys enjoyed leave a review if you wish**


	2. Brazen Beartic

_WARNING_

_This is a Pokemon lemon meaning either humanXpokemon or pokemonXpokemon. In this case it's humanXpokemon. Do not be angry because it violates whatever reason you want. This is the warning if your even this close to this sentence then do not complain its obvious you want to read it. So if you don't want to read it there is a back button on your browser right there on the upper left hand corner._

_Also I do not own Pokémon although I have a very strong wish I did_

_To those who enjoy this read on ahead:_

_AidenXBeartic (hopefully you remember Aiden from the last chapter)_

* * *

*Inside Twist Mountain*

Aiden POV

Hands outstretched I feel my way through a tunnel inside Twist Mountain. I reach a dead end and swear loudly and it echoes through the cavern. I slump down and pull out the only thing with a bit of light my Pokétch from my bag and put on my wrist. I look at the corner and see there's a faint signal. Hoping the upgrade works I click to the contacts. I start to dial Alder's phone number.

"Hello? Who is this?" Alder voice says through the Pokétch a bit garbled but still understandable

"Alder, it's Aiden there's a slight problem, I'm lost in Twist Mountain" I tell him and Alder let's out a hmm of thought

"Well I'm sorry to say I can't help you. I'm coming from Black City" he says with a chuckle

"But you wanted me to come out here for some help with something and you cant ev-"

"Look you'll be fine. I've seen you grow up and Pokémon love you just stay calm. A little word of warning the male Beartic in Twist Mountain get a little hot and bothered during the first three weeks of winter so be cautious" Alder says as he interrupts me

"Alder I will-" theres a click sound and the sound of a dead tone "I want to wring his neck"

I look around and decide to set up camp here. The inside of the cavern is slightly warm keeping the cold air out. Thanking Arceus for the warm cave, I set up the sleeping bag looking at the low supply of oil in the lantern I heave a sigh.

"Well no ones around and it would be fun" I mutter to myself as I strip out of the clothes I'm in and stand naked in the warm cave

I crawl into the sleeping bag but quickly get uncomfortable inside. I decide to sleep on top of it since it will still be warm. A a Beartic roars far away from where I am. I slowly start to fall asleep in the dark cavern.

* * *

Beartic's POV

I walk determinedly away from the sloth of Cubchoo's and Beartic's. I sniff raise my snout into the air and sniff out a suitable being to remove the retched heat emanating from my loins.

'I don't care how I get rid of this fire. Wether it's a different species' I think as crush an icicle in my strong jaws to relieve some of the heat

A scent wafts in front of me. A tempting scent but doing my best fight it. It's futile and I sniff the air again.

'Human' I think bitterly as I follow the scent toward the warmest area in the mountain

Padding deeper into the warm areas the scent emanates from the cavern directly ahead. In the dimmest of light there's a large bulky being. I let out an instinctive growl and pad closer. Silently as possible creep forward seeing a ball of fur and the sounds of hushed laughter.

"Sleeping in a cave all alone. Hehe he deserves a little present" I hear the Woobat say in its mocking tone "This will tickle just a little"

With that the Woobat presses it's nose on the humans stomach as the muffled sound of air being sucked in.

"This is perfect for a nap" the Woobat yawns

"It won't be if you don't leave" I growl menacingly towards the Woobat who jumps and starts flapping its wings "Now fly you pest before I chase you for snack"

The scared Woobat quickly flies away from the cave and I move over to the human and find its a male. Through the dim light and my night vision I can see the clear heart shaped mark the Woobat left behind. I gently press down on it to see if the human is in pain but he stays still and starts to snore gently. I turn to leave but the scent I had smelled before back and it's stronger than it was before. Turning to see the human shift slightly in his sleep, I pad back and sniff him to find the scent.

Puff of hot air form from my cold snout cause his skin to rise in goosebumps at the conflicting temperatures. Moving lower down from his chest to his waist something gently hits the unprotected area of my lower jaw. I move my head upward scared at not having the icicle fangs protect my lower jaw. Slowly as the fear creeps down I move my head lower down and avoid getting poked there again. Once down I realize what poked me.

It was the one thing that caused females to quiver with desire and want. The one that creates the young we raise. It was his member pointing straight out slightly curving up to his stomach. I gently nudge it with my cold snout and it bounces slowly. The heat is forgotten. Moving lower to where the seed is stored I sniff and the intoxicating scent hits me again.

'A mixture of musk and sweetness. The aroma could possibly make any female quiver" I think to myself as my own member begins to unsheathe and harden in the warm air 'Or any male drool with lust"

I sniff the humans member again and give it a tentative lick. The human lets out a yelp of surprise in his sleep at the cold touch of my tongue. The human fidgets a little but slowly calms down. The taste of the human rest on the tip of my tongue. A certain sweetness that me harden further. I continue to give small tentative licks letting the human get used to cool touch of my tongue. After a while of licking his member I sniff the area between the carries of seed and the scent is stronger lower down.

"Smoke" the human gently moans "Keep going... It's so soothing"

'Smoke? It seems this treat has been used but. That scent says otherwise its a scent of virginity'

The unwanted heat reignites. Using one strong paw I roll the human to his side and he does the rest by laying on his stomach. I lick the globes of his behind and the scent becomes stronger. I lap at the rosebud and he squirms. Once fully satisfied at the wetness, I stand on all four paws over the human.

With every ounce of restraint I slowly lower myself to enter him. His eyes slowly squint shut before slowly opening with blurry like eyes.

"Sm-Smoke" he mumbles sleepily and attempts to get up a lower myself into him pushing my member as close for him to realize what's happening

The human let's out a cry of pain and satisfaction.

* * *

Aiden's POV

I let out a moan like cry as Smoke enters me with full force. It's a pain that continues until I feel a combination of cold and warmth. The thrust in me stops and I can hold my bearings. The blurriness from my eyes slowly clears and I look up expecting the orange and yellow colored fur of Smoke. Instead of those colors I see a color like pure white snow.

I struggle but the Beartic places a heavy paw on my back and presses down. It lets out a threatening growl, making sure I knew who was in charge at the moment. I stop struggling as my ass starts to adjust. I move my ass from side to side to see how much is inside of me. From what I could tell I had about eight or nine inches of Beartic's member inside me. After Beartic realizes I won't run away or attack it, it begins to thrust fast and hard.

Moans of pain and pleasure start to echo through the cave as the Beartic let's out grunts and growls of satisfaction. The pain starts to dissolve and the only thing left is pleasure as Beartic hits the sweet spot inside of me.

My member thrust into the sleeping as Beartic continues its assault. I cum into the sleeping bag as I try to muffle my moans. After what seems like an hour, Beartic thrust into me one last time before a cold warmth flows into me.

After its done, he slips out and gently laps at my tender rosebud. It seems to let out a whine of sorry and satisfaction. I try to sit up but it's difficult, drained from the orgasm I had and the one Beartic had. I gently place a hand on it head and scratch it behind the ear.

"Well that was unexpected but at least I'll be open enough for Smoke when I get a chance" I say in a tired voice "Now go back to wherever your from. I'm going to try and get some sleep"

With that I fall back onto the wet sleeping bag. I close my eyes and quickly open them as rocks are disturbed and knocked around. I raise my head slightly and see the Beartic make a little resting area near my feet. I leave it alone and go to sleep.

* * *

*Twist Mountain- Icirrus City*

I hobble out the exit of Twist Mountain with the Beartic walking close by keeping me. My legs are still weak from last night and I'm still thankful it helped out of the mountain. It lets out a happy roar as I per its head.

Looking up at it, the Beartic looks distinctly different due to the icicle beard surrounding it lower jaw and neck area.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" a woman dressed in a nurse outfit being followed by an Audino

"Yeah I'm alright just got lost in Twist Mountain" I answer the nurse

"Well you seem tired. Follow me to the Pokémon Center. It's a good thing your Beartic helped you out of the mountain" she says as she leads the way

"Yeah my Beartic" I glance upward to find Beartic looking down and see in its eyes there's a willingness to come with me

* * *

Well I hope you guys like this one. I was worried about not being able to come up with a good one but I think I was able to write a good one since I Cuboned up (ah see what I did there I hope) anyway leave a review and I might take suggestions... maybe

Also should I rename the story and and change the summary or is how I have it okay let me now your thoughts

Brave people review please I would really like to read any constructive critism to make my story better


	3. Icy Fire

_Warning_

_Once again rated M for obvious reason. This chapter will not have humanXpokémon interactions of the sexy kind. Instead it will have the SmokeXBeartic (Beartic will be nicknamed in this chapter) that I'm hoping works out. It will be strongly implied that Aiden thinks about letting Smoke have his way with him. Once again your eyeballs could and may end up busted so I suggest going back two pages and search for something else may I suggest husky puppies or go on facebook._

_You have been warned._

* * *

*Iccirus City*

Aiden's POV

Looking up at the dark clouds from the window a crack of thunder is heard of in the distance. Looking down I can see Smoke and my newly caught Beartic glaring at each other from a distance. Heaving a sigh I lay back down in the comfortable bed and slowly glide my fingers down my chest to my hard member. I rub some precum from the tip and spread over my head reliving the moment from last night. I pinch my and twist my left nipple flinching at the still tender skin from Smoke's play time a few days ago.

The moment when Beartic entered me is morphed and it's Smoke entering me instead. His jaws clamped gently on my shoulder. The warmth of his body cloaking me as Smoke keeps hitting the sweet spot deep inside. I let out a gentle moan as I jack myself off, precum dribbling down my shaft as I hear another crack of distant thunder.

* * *

Smoke's POV

Anger boils deep inside my stomach. Cicle glares at me as I glare at him. Sickened at the sight of him I move to the large rocky area in the Pokémon Centers training area just to not look at the white furred thief. Looking around I see that the area is hidden by the jutting rocks. Slow padding stop as I turn to Cicle again.

I lay down looking away from him and the slow padding resumes. I turn to see him laying down but closer than he was before. Lowering my ears, Cicle moves closer and lays down next to me.

"Want to tell me why you hate me mutt" Cicle says in an attempt to be friendly

"You should know by now" I answer lowering my head and closing my eyes

Cicle stays quiet and I smirk mentally. The moment of quiet last for a few moments until the sound of sniffing and a cold nose presses into my neck. I control myself not to bite as he pulls back.

"It's faint but it's there. Your angry because of yo... Our trainer" Cicle says trying to better our terms with the other

"Thats not it nice try though" I say hiding the sarcasm from my voice

He lets out a hmm before laying down on top of me making an X shape with our bodies. I let him stay there enjoying the added warmth. After a few minutes of laying there Cicle starts to thrust into my side and pants.

"Arceus!" he says angrily "The heat is back"

"Isn't heat for females?" I ask suspiciously as I push him off of me

"Yes it is but a male Beartic's heat is a need to relieve themselves from its unnaturalness of the heat" he explains as he lowers the temperature around him "It's difficult to find a willing female to relieve males"

My ears and tail perk up at his reasoning and an idea forms in my head.

"Is this what happened last night and the reason I smelled Beartic behind my trainer" I ask padding closer to the pained Cicle

"I needed relief and his scent was intoxicating. There was a willingness there and he said Smoke. I assumed he's done what I did before" he says as he creates chunks of ice out of his breath and chewing them forcefully

'Time for a little payment' I think as I move closer to Cicle

"Could you explain more about your need" I ask as he turns away on all fours showing his rosebud hiding behind his fur

"What is there to know? A need is a need, and what I need is to remove the uncomfortable heat from in-" he stops abruptly swiveling his head to face me as I took a long lick from the furry casing of his balls to the bottom of his short yet bushy tail.

I wait for him to let out an onslaught of profanities or to attack me. A look of surprise crosses my face as he lowers his upper body down and raising his rump higher into the air. I lick his rosebud again, tasting a cold warmth from it. Cicle let's out a soft growl like moan.

"You seem to enjoy this" I say in between licks

"It's a practice among males" he says as places his paws between his legs laying his head on the ground "The females felt we were too forceful around this time"

I mount him, my unsheathed member prodding Cicle's rosebud. I hold back entering wanting to make sure there won't be any bad blood between the two of us.

"Go ahead, I've done this before" Cicle pants in a lust filled voice "Speed doesn't matter in my case"

With that I thrust into him. He lets out a bark of pain but is quickly replaced by mewls of pleasure. I clamp my front paws to his waist for better leverage and continue to pound into him.

"Fa-Faster, it's a soothing heat" Cicle says as he raises his head toungue lolling out his jaw a look of pure bliss on his face

Increasing my speed a feel a pressure and realize its my knot close to entering Cicle. A loud crack of thunder releases a mix of hail and rain. I gently move off of Cicle, upset that I couldn't finish the job. A slightly larger piece of ice hits me on the head.

"Cicle get up, I hate this weather" I say helping him up and keeping steady as he wobbles slightly after a few minutes we both rush toward the electronic door of the Pokémon Center

We pad into the room where our trainer is staying in. The room is empty and the sound of running water comes from the other room. We shake the water out of our fur and we get on the large bed ready to go to sleep.

"I should apologize for sorta taking something of yours" Cicle says mellowed out from the little quickie we had

"I say we're even now" I say curling up on the corner next to the wall

"I'm not a such brute that I seem" Cicle says as he licks the tip of my muzzle

* * *

Aiden's POV

I walk out of the bathroom only wearing a pair of boxers. I see Cicle lick Smoke's muzzle. I walk over to the bed and scratch Smoke's scruff.

"There's the sweetheart in you. I'm glad you guys are getting along" I say happily as I switch to Cicle and scratch his scruff "Wonder how you guys became so close?"

I go and turn off the lights and after a few attempts I get underneath the covers. The rain and hail hitting against the window.

'Alder better get here soon' I think to myself as Smoke worms his head and starts the nightly routine we started since our first play session.

I slowly work my way out of my boxers and Smoke's warm tongue starts to lap at my soft member. I'm jump a little as I feel a cooler tongue take a swipe. I move both hands down and feel two different furry heads sharing. I let out a chuckle as I scratch their heads before laying back down and letting them slowly lull me to sleep with gentle licks.

* * *

_Ok well I hope you guys like. I would like to thank those who silently say "Please keep writing" and those who read and get a smile as scenarios play in you mind. Also the title is just a title I thought sounded good._


	4. The Reason to Travel

_WARNING_

_It's the time again were there's that special fuzzy feeling at poképhilia. That is a good word could be made better but anyway this will contain lemon with CicleXSmokeXAiden hopefully I can write a threesome scene. The nickname is Icicle with out the "I" and should still be read like that and not be mistaken of Sickle which does sound similar. This will also be the last chapter and from here on out it will be one shots of Aiden or his Pokémon. Once again if your belief system is tampered with step back and close the window, turn off your computer and go outside or if you feel Fire types and Ice types shouldn't mix you can go to your freezer and hope ice cream is in there because it's happening_

* * *

*Iccirus City Pokèmon Center*

Aiden's POV

Last nights rain and hail storm left the ground wet and muddy. Taking one step forward my foot sinks down with a plopping sound. I pull my foot and it slowly rises with a sickening squelching sound. With my foot free I walk back inside the Pokémon Center.

"Please remove your shoes inside" Nurse Joy says with a forced smile

I take off my shoes my dripping wet when my shoes flooded with mud water. Nurse Joy sighs and pushes me up the stairs.

"Wash up and just wait for whatever business you have. We'll let you know if Alder calls" she says leaving me in soaked socks at the bitten of the stairs.

Moving upward, I smile as I think if I should go back outside again. Once through the door I'm greeted by pounce from Smoke. Smoke's warm toungue lapping my face.

"Okay Smoke. Time to get off" I say and he gets off and instant up and start to unbutton my jeans "How was the morning for the two of you?"

Smoke answers me by pawing at the bed and then at Cicle who is still curled up sleeping. I sit down on the bed and remove my shirt before removing the soaked socks. I look down at the mud splattered sneakers on the floor. I pick them up and put them in the bathroom sink and sit on the bed again.

Cicle's head slowly rises and he let's out a yawn. Cicle sleepily moves his head closer to my lap before continuing to sleep.

"Ar-Arcanine" Smoke says as he tries to nudge my knees apart with his snout

"What's wrong Smoke?" I ask as he moves away and tries to snag the boxers fabric with his teeth

Hooking my thumbs beneath the waistband I lower them down slightly. Smoke gets a good grip with the fabric and pulls and the sound of its tearing seems to echo in the room. Letting out a sigh I scratch Smoke's scruff.

"You should wait for me to take them off. I'm starting to run low" I say as Smoke drops the fabric to the floor and wags his tail

* * *

Cicle's POV

My eye opens at the tearing sound and I see Smoke with some type of fabric. Glancing over to my trainer, I see that he's naked. Sitting up, fully awake, I move farther away on the bed to give them space.

"Cicle could you turn him over?" Smoke asks in between licks of our trainers seven inch member

"My pleasure" I say as grab our trainers lanky frame and turn him over

He seems to get the message and he squirms of to the edge of the bed so he can give Smoke a better angle. My own member begins to harden and unsheathe as Smoke begins to lick the rump in front off him. Soft moans escape his lips and I lower my head and lick his lips.

He's surprised at first but shrugs his shoulders the best he can. Moving my maw closer to his lips we kissed, or to be more exact I was exploring his mouth with my toungue while he gently sucked on mine. He lets out a muffled cry of pain as he traced my fangs with his tongue. He pulls back, a strand of saliva showing the connection of the sloppy kiss. He turns his head to see Smoke entering in him in a slow thrust. A pained expression shows in his face as he tries not to enter him too quickly or to cause pain. He buries himself inside of our trainer not fully unsheathed but slowly achieving the entry of his ten inch member.

After a few minutes of patience and Smoke's growls of pleasure. He begins to pull back and enter at a slow pace. Our trainer's moans increase in volume and cover his mouth with a paw hoping no one heard him from the rooms nearby.

"It's warm and tight. How's your paw doing?" Smoke says his tongue lolling out again

"His licking my paw" I say amused at his quivering body and slowly move it away and move my nine inch member to face

A look mixed with fear and lust fills his eyes. He takes a deep breath before taking a lick from the bottom to the tip of the head. He envelopes the head and I feel his tongue swirling around the head and I slowly enter more of my member into his warm mouth.

* * *

Aiden's POV

Tears start to stream down my cheeks as I start to gag on Cicle's member as he slowly pushes more of it into my mouth. Smoke let's out a bark of pleasure and start to speed up in his thrust as I moan onto Cicle's member and he starts to thrust also tasting the cool precum from his member. I can feel my own seven inch pressed painfully into the bed.

After a few minutes, I feel two tongues lick my back. Their tongues overlap everyone and then as a pleasure courses through my body. I let out another loud and muffled moan as Smoke's starts to hit my prostate and the dull pain vanish. Cicle let out a grunt and my mouth filled with Cicle's cum. More of his cum fills my mouth as I try to swallow, some of it spills out of my mouth.

* * *

Smoke's POV

Seeing my trainer choke on Cicle's load I gently clamp down my teeth into his shoulder and dig my fangs down to leave marks but not draw blood. I push my knot into him but pull it out quickly, knowing he isn't ready to take it. I start to shoot into his ass some of it spilling onto the floor. After a few minutes I let go of his shoulder and dismount him.

He's laying his skin coated in sweat. Cicle gets off the bed and starts to lick clean our trainers rosebud of my spilling cum.

"I love you, you know" I say knowing he can't understand what I'm saying. His hand raises and weakly scratches my scruff

"Love you too buddy" he slightly nudges Cicle with his foot "And you too"

I give his face a good lick of appreciation and care.

* * *

The day went by with me laying in bed, my legs still a bit weak from the pounding Smoke gave. After having Cicle help me clean up as much as I could, I laid down on the bed ready to get some rest.

I had barely closed my eyes when there was a knock on the door.

"Cicle could you check who that is?" I asked in a muffled voice as buried my face into the pillow

I hear Cicle's footsteps head to the door and the slight squeak of its opening

"Beartic" I hear Cicle say sounding urgent

I sit up in bed to see a head of red hair that slightly resembled a star and a beige poncho like clothing with pokéballs on the collar.

"There's Aiden. How was your trip from Sinnoh?" Alder says as he goes to scratch Smoke's head

"It was okay Alder. It was a bit difficult getting through Twist Mountain but there was some help along away" I say trying to unsuccessfully stifle a yawn

"That explains the Beartic, heh all this time I thought you preferred Fire types" Alder says as he pulls out a basket full off berries and places on the floor

"No it's just the only Pokèmon I ever had was Smoke. My parents felt one was enough" I say as Smoke picks up the basket with his teeth "What was so important you wanted to see me?"

"Nothing really. I just thought you'd like to explore Unova seeing as you only came once to the Pokémon Musical. That day was the day I know you could become a great Pokémon Trainer unfortunately your father felt otherwise he preferred a more gentlemanly approach to introducing you to Pokémon" he says as he chuckles

"You came all this way here from Black City, to tell me to explore" I say a bit surprised how informal Alder is

"You had a spirit that showed you wanted to travel and explore. I thought Unova could be a great place to explore with all those sights and mysteries to discover. Anyway I've got to start going back to Floccesy Town" Alder says preparing to leave

"No words of wisdom or advice from the ex-champion" I say as I look out the window the sun beginning to set

"Argh! I knew I forgot something! These things usually takes days for me to come up with" Alder says as he face palms, he recovers and cups his chin an expression of thought on his face

"Alder you awake?" I say disturb at the sudden silence of his

"I have one! There are many paths to choose from, and when the one you decide to follow seems to get dull it can eventually change into something better" Alder says a proud grin on his face

Both of Smoke and Cicle's head cock to one side confused. I raise an eyebrow, positive confusion is being shown

"Well, it might not be the best one but it takes planning to come up with a good one. Aiden, you'll grow in your travels around Unova or other regions it's only a matter between how you would like to spend your time" Alder says in a serious tone before leaving and closing the door behind him

"How I would like to spend my time" I whisper to myself as both Pokémon hop onto the bed and get ready for bed

* * *

_Okay this may not be my best work. Especially at the end with having Alder show up. Hopefully was able to get his personality right. So like I said in the disclaimer if write anymore of Pokémon fanfics they'll be one shots of Aiden and his Pokemon he has and caught after this event or they'll just be one shots of Pokemon either way I hope you enjoyed this story._


End file.
